Skin
by DrNaka2k17
Summary: He found the dichotomy of fire and ice within her so alluring. Who was she hiding beneath her skin? NC17! LEMONS!


Hello all!  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction in four years. A little Draco/Hermione smutty plot bunny for your reading pleasure. It was inspired by the Rhianna song -"Skin", if you'd like give it a listen. It sets the tone in Hermione's mind. As usual, all characters belong to JKR. Please let me know what you think.  
Peace, love, and pygmy puffs!  
-T

The muggle club was deafeningly loud. Hermione was breathless as Ginny coaxed her off the dance floor to grab another round. Her world was spinning; she was giddy with overindulgence and endorphins. Lights flashed, music pulsed. Here, she was safe. Lost to the wave of heat, the sex and desperation clinging to the air. She was free to be as hedonistic as she pleased. In the anonymity of muggle London, she wasn't a war heroine; she was just a young woman enjoying a night out with her best friend.

"Another round of shots, please!" Ginny shouted over the chaos, catching the eye of the very fit bartender. His eyes ate up the tantalizing display of cleavage and leg displayed by the redhead's scrap of a dress. Hermione shivered as he gave her the same once over. She'd filled out a good bit since her times of living on the run. The slit in her top dipped down to almost her navel and the back exposed the long, sleek lines of her spine. Her plaid skirt was a remnant from her Hogwarts days, shortened to well above regulation length as it came a scant few inches below her lush arse. Her heels were strappy and high enough to showcase the musculature of her legs. She grinned back at him he slid their shots across the counter.

"For you, on the house." He winked at them. Ginny tipped him well, along with sliding him her cell number. The alcohol went down easily, a testament to how much Hermione had already imbibed. Laughing raucously, it was Hermione who pulled her friend back to dance as the song morphed into a heady, sensual song with a killer beat.

Fighting her way into the crush of bodies, she lost herself to the music, hands dancing along her body, hips swinging, and her hair swirling around her. Arms came around her waist, pulling her back into a leanly muscled body with a massive hard on. "I've waited all bloody night for this song to come on," a familiar voice whispered against her neck. His voice was rough with need, and his calloused fingers teased her hip bones. She knew she was in for it tonight.

Spinning against the arms that imprisoned her, Hermione came face to face with the familiar white blond. Her childhood nemesis had turned into her favorite lover. "You could've came to me earlier." She smirked, pressing her body closer to him as she continued to dance. She knew he wouldn't; this was their foreplay. He loved to watch her move; to watch as she lost herself to the sensual woman she tried so hard to hide at their work in the ministry's magical law division. He found the dichotomy of fire and ice within her so alluring. So prim and proper during the day; and a wanton when he saw her otherwise.

"Let's go. I've got plans for you, pet. Weaselette is occupied with Nott anyway." He coaxed. Her eyes cut over to Ginny, who was furiously snogging Theo as they moved deeper into the shadows. They wouldn't be far behind in their escape of the crowded club either. Hermione slid her hand into his own and met his icy eyes, and that was all the consent he needed to pull her out a side door to disapparate them to his flat near Diagon Alley.

Draco's lips were molded against her own before she even had a chance to quiet the uneasy feeling in her stomach apparating always left her with. He crowded her against the front door to his flat, lithe muscles flexing as he easily lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, leaving them center to center. Their kissed deepened; her hands sliding under his dress shirt as his entangled in her curly hair. Her lips parted in a gasp as he tugged on the strands, and Draco took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with her own. In his arms, she wasn't the cold shrew everyone at the ministry knew her to be. Passion grew bolder under his touch.

Hermione whined her discontent as he released her mouth to open the door to his flat. He chuckled darkly, "Eager are we, Pet?"

She shot him a knowing look, a cool eyebrow raised as if to say, 'and you aren't?'

They danced around each other all week long, pretending the tension between them was due to the differences in their upbringings, not that they had been shagging senseless every weekend for the better part of six months. Interoffice relations where strictly forbidden you see, not that anyone would believe the truth.

Hermione was the golden girl, and Draco the lecherous fiend, even if he had been pardoned of all charges along with his mother, while his father rotted away in Azkaban. 5 years changed nothing in the Ministry. He was disgraced, and although he had made his own way and was now one of the best barristers in the Ministry, the tattoo on his arm would forever taint him. The mistakes of a child, who's only choice was to join or die, would forever be held against him, and quite frankly, it pissed Hermione off to no end.

"Here, Luv, looks like you need this." Draco pressed a glass of firewhiskey into her hand as she sat on his kitchen island. "You weren't in a good spot, where ever that brilliant mind of yours took you." She knew he spoke from experience, having been to quite a few dark places himself. She had watched from afar as he rebuilt the tatters of his life after the Battle of Hogwarts, throwing himself into his work, rising quickly thru the ranks of the new legal system Hermione had been integral in implementing.

"I do apologize. Just considering our situation." She shook off her bitter mood, sipping on the whiskey. The burn of the liquor warmed her from the inside out, casting off the chill of her fury. She hated the way she sounded, but the ice queen demeanor was a safeguard. Hermione knew it irritated him when she got offended on his behalf.

"Do you mean the one where I fuck you senseless? Take you from that cold formal shell you wear so well to bed where there's no bullshit between us?" She could almost feel that smirk against her skin. Her blood heated under his gaze. She was more comfortable in this world where sex ruled with Draco.

She had never figured herself to be the submissive type, but after a few failed relationships with terrible sex it was obvious she went for the wrong type of men. Men like her dear friend Ron, who was an easy, gentle lover, who let her call all the shots. She could walk all over a man like that, and did, given half the chance. No, Hermione Granger needed a lover just as strong and willful as she was. He needed to own her pleasure. Draco let her be free in her submission.

She downed the rest of the drink in one quick pull, and jumped off the counter. Calling forth her Gryffindor courage, she strutted towards his bedroom. He did love it when she put on a show… kicking her heels off in the hall, followed by her skirt that pooled around her ankles, and shirt carelessly tossed over her shoulder. Standing in nothing but a tiny pair of knickers she glanced over her shoulder and offered Draco her most alluring smile. "Coming, darling? You did say you had plans for me." She purred. His predatory growl echoed down the hall as he stalked after her. His eyes burned into her as she languidly draped herself across his king-sized bed.

"I do love it when you're saucy with me, witch." He smirked at her, leaning against the doorway, "It makes it even sweeter to make your ass blush for me." He worked the buttons on his shirt loose, revealing his chiseled chest and abs. That v-line leading into the soft jeans that hung from his slim hips made her mouth water. She rolled onto her belly, propping her chin on her hands as she watched him. Gods be damned, he was beautiful; her own personal Adonis.

"Come here, Pet. I believe I could use some assistance." The command in his tone made her shiver, nipples peaking under his watchful gaze. He popped the button on his jeans, the hiss of his zipper loud against the soft silence of his bedroom. His eyes where molten silver as she pranced to him. Being wanted like this was a heady drug, and she could smell the evidence of her desire already scenting the air.

She slid to her knees as she rained kisses as light as butterfly wings along his waistband, giving in to the urge to lick those delightful lines outlining his hips. She felt the answering twitch in the bulge under her hand. Draco wasn't nearly as unaffected as he seemed. Smirking against his skin, she tugged the jeans and shorts down giving her full access to her prize, and what a prize he was at 8 inches and nearly as thick as her wrist. Looking up his body, she slowly licked from root to tip.

His agonized groan was music to her ears. Loving his taste, she enclosed the head of his dick, savoring the salty/sweet taste of him, before beginning to suck him in earnest. "Do you know what it does to me to see you with my cock in your mouth? Gods know how much I've fantasized about it since I was 13. That sexy mouth… You feel so good, Pet." He crooned as she worked him over. She had never enjoyed giving head before, but with Draco, his pleasure gave her power; it morphed into her own pleasure, slid along her skin until it made her mindless.

His hand tangled into her hair, guiding her faster, tension building. He groaned as he pulled her to a standing position. "You are far too good at that." He muttered, eyes wild and breathing heavy. Draco used a bit of wandless magic to summon a length of rope, and made quick work of tying her hands behind her back with a simple rope cuff. She felt accomplished knowing that he didn't tie her into a more elaborate rig meant he was too eager to have her. The feel of the rope sliding over her skin left her breasts heaving and her feeling wet and achy.

Her lover guided her to the large bed, sliding the soaked knickers off before arranging her to his preference of prone with her knees tucked underneath her. He pressed a series of kisses from the base of her neck down the line of her spine, before leaving her to retrieve her favorite flogger from his bedside table. Red and black leather tickled down the same path of her spine before snapping against her ass, leaving hot pleasure in its wake. 3 more quick blows fell. Hermione resisted the urge to press her legs together. Her head was spinning.

"I love watching you squirm, Pet. Do you know your quim is already dripping?" He leaned down and blew lightly on her clit. Surprising her, he pushed two fingers deep inside her, curling up to find that spot that made her let out a ragged moan. "Music to my ears." He chuckled darkly. "I love how eager you are. You're so open and receptive to pleasure, luv. Tell me, how many more strokes of the flogger should you get before you come?"

"Six." She whispered. The rule was however many orgasms she gave herself that week where how many lashes she got before he devastated her.

"That many, hmm? You must've been very naughty this week. Six then." He teased the cool leather between her thighs.

"If you keep that up, Draco, you may just make it seven." She moaned. Her poor, swollen clit was crying for attention.

"Let's not keep you waiting then." The blows where quick, delivered by his expert hand with perfect pressure. Not pain, exactly, just a mind-numbing pleasure she couldn't help but buck under. The sixth blow shocked her, landing ever so gently against the folds of her pussy. That was new, and oh-so-deliciously erotic.

"Draco, please untie my hands." Hermione pleaded as his cool hands teased over the overheated expanse of her arse.

"What if I'm enjoying this, pet?" He quirked an eyebrow as she struggled to roll over.

"Gods be damned, Malfoy! If you don't unbind my hands and let me fuck you I'm going to scream." She huffed, annoyed. She could feel her juices sliding down her thighs she was so wet.

"Bossy little witch." He countered with no heat. His lips were on her neck, sucking, nibbling. She felt the tie around her wrists loosen, and she rolled over, throwing herself into his arms. Their kiss was roughened with desire. Tongues tangled, teeth nipped, hands teased, and the proof of his need was pressed firmly into her belly.

Draco allowed Hermione to tug him to the bed. He smirked up at her as she threw a leg across his hips, his eyes rolled back in his head as she took him all in one swift slide of their bodies. "Fucking hell. You feel so fucking good." He groaned. His hands settled onto her hips, urging her on.

"Right back atcha, handsome." She teased, rolling her hips. Sweat dampened their skin. She was almost there…. Draco knew her tells, and ran a figure eight pattern over her clit. That tiny motion was all it took to push Hermione over the edge. "Oh Gods!" She moaned letting the waves of pleasure wash over her. He fought off his own orgasm as she contracted around him; as tight as a fist. As she came back from subspace, he flipped her onto her back.

"My turn, Pet." He growled, lifting her legs to her shoulders and sliding home. This position was a favorite for the couple, guaranteeing mutual satisfaction. He plowed into her over and over, His face twisted in pleasure. Even though she had just came, she felt another quickly building. Her sharp nails dug into his arse and back as she used what little strength she had left to push back against him. He found the spot that made her see stars, and she threw her head back on a loud moan.

"Draco!" His answering grin was pure sex as he fucked into her.

"Come on. You've got another one in you." He teased. He knew she was close as he could feel the telltale flutters of her walls around him. "Come on, Hermione, touch yourself. Let me feel you make yourself come again." He coaxed. Her name on his lips was enough to drag the final ragged cry from her as she went rigid underneath him. Her orgasm triggered his own, and he lost himself to the velvet grip of her body.

He couldn't think or move for a moment. He was so utterly content.

She gently petted his back, his hair, anything she could reach. The way they fit together was astounding.

He finally gathered the energy to roll over, and with a laugh said; "If we keep this up, I'm pretty sure we're going to kill each other."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Well, it'll be one hell of a way to go. Gives a new meaning to the term end with a bang right?" She giggled, rolling over to snuggle into his chest. The downy blond hair there tickled her cheek. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, and rubbing soothing circles into her back. She was content in the peaceful afterglow. Her eyes grew heavy, and she yawned. It was after two in the morning and she had been up since six the previous morning.

"Hermione, I know you're exhausted, but I have… a proposition for you." She glanced up at him. He looked nervous, which was not a face she was familiar with on him. She nodded for him to continue. "What would you say if I were to go out as an independent barrister? The magical private sector needs law now more than ever." His voice was earnest, almost shy.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that, Dray? You've worked so bloody hard to get where you are! There is no one in that office who is half the barrister as you, present company excluded of course." She sat up, wrapping a sheet around her shoulders, generally perplexed.

"Because I want there to be an 'Us'. I want to be able to kiss you in public. I don't want to hide anymore. If I opened a private office, we would be free to do as we please. I don't give a shite about trying to rebuild my family legacy. I spent five years doing just that, and Gods be damned if I don't want to do something for myself. Hermione, be with me. For the first time since I was 15 I feel whole again when I'm with you. You make me better. Fuck the ministry." Draco took her hands into his own, kissing her palms. "You may let me own your body, but you own my soul." He muttered looking deep into her eyes.

She was absolutely gob smacked. "You'd leave everything you've worked to build for me?" She whispered.

"In a bloody second. What good is all of it without the woman who I love beside me? It means nothing without you." He said candidly with a soft smile. "What do you say, love?"

"Yes, Gods be damned, my foolish heart loves you too. If you're sure about this, then I'll support you one hundred percent." She leapt into his arms, kissing him furiously.

"Well, that's fortunate because I've already turned in my notice and rented a space in Diagon Alley." He laughed at her shocked face. "I've had this in the works for the last month. I fully intend on taking the incentive to snog you senseless at work on my last day though. Just because I can. Because you're mine, Hermione Granger." He gloated, silver eyes shining as he pushed her onto her back.

"You sneaky snake!" She laughed. "You'll have to find a way to make amends for hiding this from me for so long, you know." She pulled him in for a light kiss.

"I can think of a few ways." He smirked, "Orgasms count, right?"


End file.
